


Kiss, Punch and Blow

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: Harry comes home to a sleeping Draco, gets a punch on the nose and a blow job from his good boy.ORNever kiss a sleepig dragon.





	Kiss, Punch and Blow

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, so I'm so glad you guys are here to read this little mess!
> 
> Loosely based on real events :D My boyfriend fell asleep on he couch next to me and when I tried to wake him with a kiss he literally screamed and hit me on the nose (by accident and only very lightly, so calm down people sksksk).

**Kiss, Punch and Blow**

Yawning and stretching his sore back, Harry unlocked the door to his and Draco’s flat on the outskirts of London. It got late that evening and Harry’s neck hurt due to all the paperwork he had to work through. He knew Draco must be home for at least a few hours, judging by the punctual closing times of Flourish and Blotts. Working as an auror, Harry not even knew such things as early evenings at home and free weekends. He was hungry and tired and when he took a glimpse in the empty kitchen, he saw a bowl of the delicious, savoury beef stew Draco sometimes made, steaming slightly under a stasis charm.

Staggering slightly, Harry took of his heavy boots and hung his cloak into the wardrobe. On his socks he sneaked into the living room and his tired face turned into a loving smile as he saw his boyfriend. Sleeping on the couch next to a crackling fire, hair tousled and soft, face relaxed and peaceful, Draco lay on his back. His head was tilted to one side, resting on a big cushion and he held a book still clutched in his slender hands. Harry’s heart felt warm and light in his chest, just looking at the person he loved the most.

Carefully he stepped nearer, admiring Draco’s otherwise sharp features, now gleaming softly in the dim, orange light of the fire. Harry slightly bowed down, taking the book out of Draco’s hand and laying it on the small table nearby. His boyfriend just sighed a little in his sleep, snuggling even more into the pillows. Harry knew, that Draco always complained about the neck pain he got, when he slept on the couch and decided to wake him with a gentle kiss and carry him to the bedroom.

So, Harry sank on his knees in front of his sleeping boyfriend, leaning forward and dipping the couch seat slightly, getting his face closer to Draco’s plump lips. Just as Harry was about to close his eyes, Draco opened his. Grey stared in green – and then Harry heard a loud high-pitched scream and felt a hot pain shooting through his nose. Harry twitched back and landed on his butt on the floor, groaning and pressing his hand on his throbbing nose. Speechless he glared at a gasping Draco.

“Oh my god, what happened?!”, Draco blurted and scrambled forward to the place where Harry sat on the blue carpet.

Harry felt something warm and wet on his upper lip and as he took his hand down to look at it, he saw light red blood.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m so sorry, love!”

“You _punched_ me”, Harry stated with a mixture of anger, disbelief and amusement.

“You _scared_ me!”, Draco screamed. He gently took Harry’s hand from his nose to take a look at the damage he had caused. Draco gasped as he saw the thick droplets of ruby-coloured liquid dripping out of Harry’s left nostril, running over his upper lip towards his stubbly chin.

“Do you think it’s broken?”, Draco asked, and bit his lower lip in concern.

Harry palpated his bleeding nose, twitching a bit, when a small twinge shot through, but all in all he concluded that it wasn’t broken.

“Not this time, baby”, Harry answered with a mischievous hint in his voice and Draco just knew that he referred to that one clash in the Hogwarts Express in 6th grade.

Rolling is eyes, Draco finally waved his wand, to stop the bleeding and vanish the blood from Harrys face and shirt. Carefully dabbing with his thump, he wiped at the small amount of blood that still clung to Harry’s beard.

“By the way”, Draco snarled, now completely missing the tone of worry in his voice, after finding out, that Harry wasn’t seriously injured. “Weren’t you supposed to have better reflexes? I mean – being an _auror_ and stuff…”

Harry snorted a chuckle, apparently shooting a bit more blood out of his recently punched nose, judging by Draco’s more than disgusted face. “Whoops, sorry, babe.” He waved his hand quickly to clean Draco’s fingers. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to _need_ reflexes, because I definitely wasn’t expecting to be _viciously attacked_ – in my own home – by my own boyfriend”, he added dryly.

“I already told you, I was _sorry_!”, Draco whined, climbing on Harry’s lap and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Harry just smiled, snaking his arms around Draco’s slender waist and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, while avoiding bumping his nose into the other man’s chest. “I know, baby. But it still hurts _so much_ ”, Harry playfully pouted.

“Aww, my poor darling…”

Harry grinned as Draco’s hands run through his black locks and the blonde bend down and tilted his head to press a loving and wet kiss on Harry’s lips without touching his nose. Draco’s body was warm and lithe in his lap and Harry let his hands slip under Draco’s shirt, slowly stroking up and down his back.

“How can I make it up to you, daddy?” Draco’s voice was smooth and dark and full of promises and Harry felt the exciting spark of anticipation twinkling in his stomach, as Draco started the game.

He felt Draco’s full lips on his cheek and jawline, kissing their way down to his neck. Closing his eyes, Harry pressed Draco even closer and hummed contentedly.

“Well, maybe you can show daddy what your hands are also capable of”, Harry said lightly. “Or that pretty little mouth of yours…”, he added, feeling himself get hard thinking about Draco’s lips on his cock.

“Anything for you, daddy”, Draco murmured as he moved his way down Harry’s muscular body. “Just lean back and enjoy.”

The auror slipped back until his back hit the couch. Extending and parting his long legs on the floor, he leaned back and watched Draco with dark, lust-blown eyes. Pulling his shirt over his head and sinking to his knees in one motion, Draco came nearer to Harry’s clothed crotch. With deft fingers the blonde opened Harry’s flies with one hand, slightly stroking the firm thighs with the other.

“Daddy?”, he asked permission, tapping lightly against Harry’s bum.

The black-haired man lifted his hips and Draco swiftly jerked his trousers and pants down at one go. Harry’s dick twitched as he saw Draco licking his lips just as though he wanted to devour all of Harry as quick as possible - which would certainly explain the speed with which Draco practically throwed himself on Harry’s cock and takes him into his mouth all the way till his nose pressed in Harry’s black curls. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, groaning as he heard the delicate choking sounds his boyfriends made.

“Fuck, baby! You’re so good for daddy…”

Draco’s mouth was hot and wet, and he quickly began to bop his head up and down, taking the big cock up to the back of his throat every time. Harry’s fingers raked in the white-blonde strands and tightened there, holding Draco in place. His eyes flew open as he felt Draco gently massaging and tugging at his swollen balls and he growled at the delicious sight in front of him. Draco’s naked, slender back was bent, showing of his firm little butt in his tight jeans. His right hand held the base of Harry’s cock, moving in time with his head, the left hand pressed now firmly against his balls and his sensitive perineum. And Draco’s face – gosh – his face… Harry moaned low in his throat, feeling lust and endorphins rushing through his body, when he looked down. Tears spilled from Draco’s glinting grey eyes as he choked again and again on Harry’s twitching dick and some drool drippled out of the corner of his mouth, which was stretched so wide around the girth.

“Fuck, you look so hot, baby…”

Harry felt his orgasm coming closer, lust pooled in his lower stomach and his pulse sped up. The muscles in his thighs and back tensed, Harry’s eyes closed once again and as Draco swirled his tongue around his glans once again, Harry came hard. He groaned long and low and shot his hot cum in Draco’s still eagerly sucking mouth. After what felt like an eternity, Harry loosened his hand in the blond hair and Draco released his now flaccid cock with a wet pop. Unabashedly he wiped the back of his hand over his swollen lips and smirked at Harry, who was still panting.

“Apology accepted?”, Draco asked and cuddled closer to Harry. He leaned to his muscular boyfriend, shamelessly rubbing his enormous bulge in his jeans against Harry’s hip, clearly begging for some release himself.

Harry put an arm around Draco’s slender shoulders and pressed a kiss in the crook of his neck but flinched when his nose still protested. Right. He nearly forgot in his post-orgasmic bliss.

Smirking an evil smile, he looked Draco in in eyes. “I accept your apology, baby.” Draco sighed in relief. “But –“. Draco looked at him with big grey eyes. “But I think you still deserve a little punishment for punching your daddy on the nose, right, baby?”

Anger and exasperation flared up in Draco’s eyes. “But – you –!”

“Draco”, Harry growled.

Draco lowered his eyes and bit his lip. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Harry tried to mask his grin behind an extended yawn. “That’s my good boy. Now I’m going to eat that delicious stew you made for me and we’ll go to bed, okay?”

Draco sighed just a tiny bit. “Okay, daddy.”

As they stood up and Harry pulled his pants back on, he saw Draco shifting uncomfortable in his way to tight pants, his zipper clearly pressing against his sensitive cock.

If his sweet boy only knew, that Harry clearly hadn’t planned on sleeping early this night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos] and [Comments] are highly appreciated!
> 
> Lots of love xoxo


End file.
